


Rhythm Games about Lesbians

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, SchoolIdol, Short One Shot, Ymir doesn't want to join him but...., i dont get much ymir jean friendship so, its v small, jean is weeb trash yet again, just ymir being gay pretty much, love live, mostly just ymir liking umi, the lesbians, they call for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir'll fit right in.</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, she crossed her arms behind her head and laid back, staring up at the bright sky. “I’m not much into rhythm games.”</p><p>“But you’re into lesbians.”</p><p>Of course she was into lesbians. She was a lesbian. Lesbians are great. She turned to look at him again. “I am.”</p><p>“Love Live has a bunch of lesbians. The whole cast is just a bunch of lesbians.” He was smirking at her, as if he knew he had picked the perfect thing to get her addicted to whatever shitty app he was playing. “It’s really gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Games about Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so i wanted to know who would turn who into love live trash based on the fact that there was loads of lesbians in it and this was the outcome

Jean was talking about Love Live again.

 

Yawning, Ymir took a moment to wonder about how they’re even friends. Sure, they both have a cynical outlook on life sometimes, but not all the time. They’re both blunt and can be often written off as rude. They have lots of fun when they yell at video games together (“Stop attacking me, you _fucking slut_.” “Jesus _Christ_ , Ymir. Was calling the cave bat a slut really necessary?”). Oh. That’s it. She understood now.

 

“No matter how much you talk about how fun it is, I’m not getting the game, you fucking weeb.” Ymir drawled, slowly rolling her head over her shoulders to lazily look up at him. He sat next to her, trying to show her his phone, but every time she would see the hint of a pink screen, she’d look away. Last time he got her invested in an app game it lasted two weeks and she almost murdered him for what happened.

 

Nobody wanted to remember what happened when she had _Rage of Bahamut_.

 

Why he was with her, trying to get her into it rather than an aiming for an easier target such as Sasha, Ymir didn’t know. In fact, why he didn’t just fuck off to the food-gorging duo was beyond her knowledge, as well. She surveyed the rest of the courtyard, looking for Reiner. Maybe he was nearby and she could find a way to talk him into 1 on 1 football or something.

 

He didn’t deny the comment on his weeb status. “I really think you’d enjoy it.”

 

Snorting, she crossed her arms behind her head and laid back, staring up at the bright sky. Blue was such a boring color sometimes. “I’m not much into rhythm games.”

 

“But you’re into lesbians.”

 

Of course she was into lesbians. _She_ was a lesbian. Lesbians are great. She turned to look at him again. “I am.”

 

“Love Live has a bunch of lesbians. The whole cast is just a bunch of lesbians.” He was smirking at her, as if he knew he had picked the perfect thing to get her addicted to whatever shitty app he was playing. “It’s really gay.”

 

Sitting up on her elbows again, Ymir gave him a dubious look before directing her gaze to the screen in his hand. There was a girl with pinkish red hair staring up at her, eyes hooded in boredom. She was very pretty. Ymir liked her already.

 

“I knew that’d work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her favorite parts of the game were actually the side stories. She made sure to unlock as many as she could, just to reread them several times. However, she still vehemently denied having any liking to the game, telling Jean every time he asked that she was only playing to get an idolized card of her first UR. To do that, she would need lots of love gems, which were rewarded after completing a side story for the first time, so her playing the side stories weren’t that unusual.

 

Sitting in their usual place in the courtyard, Ymir and Jean tapped away at their phones, both playing the same game. Only Ymir’s taps were slower, as she was reading through the story, whereas Jean was playing one of the songs; leaving cute, Japanese lyrics to pour out at the loudest setting he could. Ymir didn't mind it. She actually liked that song.

 

Upon opening up her side stories tab, she found that she had a couple to do from Umi’s selection. She sat up straighter, tapping into that file. Umi always had a way of making her chest flutter for some reason and the thought of getting to read more about her and hear her disgustingly pretty voice excited her.

 

As she read and listened to Umi talking about calligraphy and archery, Ymir bit her lip. It was awfully cute, but she didn’t want to just _smile_ at her… phone. Only Jean would really understand and he was the last person she wanted knowing. However, the line about wondering how she’d feel when she fell in love broke Ymir’s grip and a small smile broke out. Fuck Umi and her smooth, but adorable style.

 

Opening the next one she hadn’t read yet of Umi’s file, she eagerly awaited what it would say and what cuteness said one would hold. Apparently, it was the player asking Umi where she would like to go, if she could go anywhere she wanted.

 

And Umi, fuck her, said in literally the first line, “ _As long as I can go with you, anywhere is fine._ ”

 

Ymir’s face turned red and she stared down at the screen for a moment, rereading that single line, before hesitantly tapping it again.

 

“ _Hmm… If I must choose, I’d have to say somewhere quiet. Where no one would bother us, and it would just be us two…_ ”

 

She could feel the blush going up to her ears, now. Goddamn it, Umi.

 

However, right after Umi had said that, the next page showed her jumping, startled, before looking somewhat ashamed of herself. “ _Oh my! What am I saying?_ ”

  
Glowering down at the screen, Ymir did her best to glare at her favorite idol, face giving away how pleased she was with the dumb answer. “This is stupid.”

 

Jean looked up at that, but when he saw the color in her cheeks and seeping slowly down her neck, he only smirked as he glanced down to see Umi staring up, sweating, at Ymir. She could feel him staring at her, but she elected to ignore it. Until, at least, he started laughing. Then she kicked him into the grass.

 

* * *

 

 

Both staring down at their phones in homeroom, Ymir and Jean both sighed, one after the other. They were both staring at the same thing: the results of the most recent score match event.

 

“You didn’t get the SR Eli, did you?”

 

Ymir shook her head. She was so close, too.

 

“Neither did I.”

  
They both sighed again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im also really pissed i didnt get my stupid eli card  
> shes my queen okay
> 
> my tumblr is the same as my username here, where i talk about jeanmarco and headcanon jam with anyone willing to send me a message, anon or not
> 
> also thank you beta TheFullMidgetAlchemist for listening even though you're not trash like me


End file.
